Audio video (AV) devices such as TVs are growing increasingly capable, enabling viewers to watch videos from a wide range of sources with concomitant features. As understood herein, presenting additional information to viewers in an easy, intuitive, and non-cluttered way is desirable as more consumers demand increased access to supplemental information without wanting to operate computers to obtain the information.